Rimi Sen
Rimi Sen (born 21 September 1981) is an Indian actress and film producer who has appeared in Bollywood, Telugu and Bengali films.Sen first debut as child actress in the Bengali film Damu. Sen made her debut Lead Actress in the Telugu movie Nee Thodu Kavali. In 2003, she made her Hindi acting debut in the hit comedy Hungama for which she was nominated at Filmfare Awards for Best Female Debut. Subsequently, she appeared in several successful films including Baghban (2003), Dhoom (2004), Garam Masala (2005), Kyon Ki (2005), Phir Hera Pheri (2006) and Golmaal: Fun Unlimited (2006). She also participated in the reality show Bigg Boss in 2015. Early life Sen was born as Subhamitra Sen in Kolkata, West Bengal. She completed her schooling from Bidya Bharati Girls' High School in 1998. She completed her graduation in Commerce from University of Calcutta. Career Since childhood, Sen dreamt of becoming an actress. She lived at Jyotish Roy Road, New Alipore, Kolkata with her mother. She did her schooling from Vidya Bharati New Alipore near Mint. After completing her studies, she persuaded her mother to accompany her to Mumbai. She later said that she wasn't encouraged by anyone in her family except by her grandfather. After doing the rounds, she got into ads including one Coca-Cola ad with Aamir Khan. She was instantly noticed, and her first offers for films started rolling in. Sen made her debut as a lead actress in the Telugu movie Nee Thodu Kavali. Her debut Hindi film, Vijay Galani's Hungama was released in 2003. It was a comedy film, in which she co-starred with Akshaye Khanna, Aftab Shivdasani and Paresh Rawal. She followed it with appearances in big budget movies such as Dhoom (2004), Kyon Ki (2005), Garam Masala (2005) and Golmaal (2006). Sen also did a cameo in the 2006 film Dhoom 2, and she followed it with Johnny Gaddaar, alongside newcomer actor Neil Nitin Mukesh. In 2008, she appeared in De Taali and in 2009, Sankat City and Horn Ok Pleasse. All three of these films were box office disasters. After these films, her career declined. She further appeared in the films Thank you and Shagird in 2011 and both the films were box office failures. In 2015, she participated in the reality show Bigg Boss. Sen has produced a film, Budhia Singh - Born to Run. She changed her screen name, Rimi, to her real name, Subhamitra Sen for her production venture. Reality TV Sen was a celebrity contestant in the ninth season of the Indian version of the reality TV show Big Brother, Bigg Boss. It aired in October 2015. Sen entered the house with Suyyash Rai as her partner for the show; however, her pairing was revised on Day 5, when Rochelle Rao was chosen as her new partner. She was evicted after staying in the house for 7.5 weeks. Filmography Awards and nominations Politics Rimi Sen joined BJP in January 2017. References External links * Category:Living people Category:1981 births Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:Indian film actresses Category:Actresses in Bengali cinema Category:Actresses in Hindi cinema Category:Actresses in Telugu cinema Category:Actresses from Kolkata Category:Actresses from Mumbai Category:Bigg Boss contestants Sen, Rimi